


Teenage Advice

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Here is my take on the mistletoe action we missed out on in 3x10
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 567





	Teenage Advice

Buck bit at the corner of his thumb. The Christmas party was in full swing. He still can’t believe him and Athena managed to pull it all off. He played with the mistletoe in his hand as he leaned against the railing watching everyone. Maddie and Chim were laughing and swaying to the Christmas music. Karen, Hen and Denny were playing with Denny’s new hot wheels on the floor near the pinball machine. Bobby, Athena, Micheal and Harry were in the kitchen making hot chocolate. Eddie, his abuela and Christopher were on the couch opening gifts. He smiled but felt a slight bubble in his chest. 

“Why aren’t you with them?” Buck blinked and looked down at May. 

“What?” Buck asked confused and May rolled her eyes.

“With your boyfriend and his son,” May stated nodding to Eddie and Christopher and Buck froze, the mistletoe he had been playing with stilled in his hand.

“He’s not my boyfriend. We’re friends.” Buck explained awkwardly running a hand through his hair. 

“Friends?” May said looking unconvinced and she looked so much like Athena with her arms crossed like that that Buck was a bit scared. 

“Yeah, friends.” Buck mumbled, not really believing he was having this conversation with a teenager. 

“Right…..” May called out sarcastically and Buck huffed at her. 

“What?” Buck grumbled starting to get a bit annoyed and flustered. 

“You two totally have the hots for each other.” May shrugged and Buck choked lightly on his own spit. 

“No we don’t.” Buck spluttered and May raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re telling me you don’t like want to tear off his clothes and lick his abs?” May asked casually and Buck was pretty sure he malfunctioned for a second, he could see the error error error code appear in his line of sight. 

“Jesus, what are you 14? You shouldn’t be talking about tearing clothes off or licking anything other than ice cream.” Buck croaked out and May rolled her eyes. 

“I’m 17 and I’m just saying that if you don’t, someone will.” May said before patting his arm and walking away to go find her family in the kitchen. 

Buck toyed with the mistletoe in his fingers thinking over May’s words...if you don’t someone will...Buck frowned, didn’t he want that for Eddie. For him to find someone to be with...Someone to help him with Christop...The bubble came back full force slamming into his chest. The vision of a woman waking up with Eddie and cooking breakfast for Christopher made him slightly ill. Christopher liked his eggs a certain way and what if she didn’t cook them right? And Eddie, well what if they pulled a Shannon on him… He couldn’t handle that again. Plus they would have to understand the hours that come with being a firefighter...Ali never could… Eddie needed someone to keep him on his toes and...What the hell was he thinking about? Buck shook his head and found himself heading down stairs and into the locker room. He was spiraling. He could feel the bubble tightening in his chest. 

“Hey, man. I need some help with this thing...Whoa, Buck you good?” He heard Eddie’s voice and turned to see him with some weird toy in his hands. 

Buck tried to answer but he got another mental image of Eddie and some faceless woman in bed and he closed his eyes and slammed his head against the locker. 

“Jesus Christ, Buck! Thinners, man! Thinners!” Eddie cried out jogging over to check on him. 

“Christopher likes his yoke fully cooked...if it’s runny he won’t eat his eggs…”Buck blurted out and Eddie raised a confused eyebrow.

“Yeah, man, I know that?” Eddie frowned at him.

“And he doesn’t like a lot of fruits but he likes grapes. He won’t sleep if his closet’s light is not on and you need to take your thyroid meds twice a day and you can’t forget like you do sometimes...She has to remind you to take them and..” Buck rattled off and Eddie blinked at him.

“She? Who the hell is she?” Eddie asked looking so very lost and Buck sighed.

“The woman.” Buck stated like it was obvious and Eddie just pursed his lips and shook his head.

“What woman, Buck? You’re not making a lick of sense?” Eddie told him and Buck winced.

“Don’t say lick, cause now I’m thinking about licking your abs and that’s not where my mind should be right now…” Buck would have laughed at the look on Eddie’s face had it been any other time. 

“Lick my abs? What are you talking about? I’m so loss, man. Catch me up here?” Eddie ran a hand through his hair. 

“Stupid teenage girl got in my head.” Buck muttered and Eddie blinked.

“Is this teenage girl, the she you’re talking about?” Eddie asked and Buck nearly threw up.

“God! No! Of course not! I’m talking about your future girlfriend or wife or whatever.” Buck waved a hand in the air, the one not holding the mistletoe.

“My what now?” Eddie looked like Buck had just asked him a complicated math question. 

“The woman that you are going to be with! She needs to know that Christopher doesn’t like it if you do things for him, that he appreciates help but that he can manage most things by himself. She needs to know he is a Marvel over DC fan. That he hates onions and that he like mayonnaise with his pizza crust. She needs to know that you are a stubborn hard head and that you never admit it when you are in pain and need to rest up. She also needs to know that you don’t like action movies but you like comedies or that you hate wearing anything that’s purple even though it brings out your eyes and she…” Eddie brought a finger up to Buck’s lips to silence him. 

“Where is this all coming from? I’m not seeing anyone, Buck?” Eddie frowned but Buck was so distracted by the pad of Eddie’s finger on his lips that it took him a second to answer.

“But you will...one day.” Buck whispered and Eddie stared at him.

“The fact that you think I might start dating again is sending you into a full blown panic attack?” Eddie asked with amusement but Buck just blushed and nodded. 

Eddie smiled at him and glanced out of the locker room for a quick second before grabbing Buck’s right hand and lifting it above their heads. Buck’s eyes went wide. 

“I’m flattered and my ego is really inflated right now, Buckley but you don’t have to worry about those things, the man I’m going to be seeing knows all about them.” Eddie whispered and Buck frowned at him.

“Wait what, man?” Buck asked panicking and Eddie sighed. “Dios mio, Buck...” Eddie snorted before leaning up to kiss him. 

Buck froze for about 0.2 seconds before grabbing the collar of Eddie’s uniform and dragged him closer. Eddie pulled away and rested his forehead against Buck’s.

“Thank you, for this. For today. It’s officially going down as my favorite Christmas.” Eddie smiled and Buck blushed.


End file.
